1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an electrical circuit arrangement wherein an inverted rectifier is connected to a voltage source, with a resonant circuit, for operating at least one fluorescent lamp, together with means for measuring the lamp current.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
German Patent Publication DE 37 09 004 C2 discloses a circuit which controls the brightness of a fluorescent lamp through the measure and the regulation of the lamp current. The lamp current is measured through a differential current meter and its actual value is transmitted to a regulating element in order to maintain the lamp current at a predetermined rated value. If the lamp current is to be regulated within a large dynamic range, then the coils of the differential current meter must be manufactured very precisely, which is detrimental relative to the manufacturing costs of this electrical circuit arrangement.